Wii Fit Trainer Vs Reckless Wiimote Safety Guy
Wii-Fit vs Wii! The calm vs the wild! The disciplined vs the ignorant! The legend vs the legend! Intro (Yoga, 0:00-0:33) Soft music is set to a white background, until a green ribbon waves through. It travels for a short bit, waving to the music, until the white background becomes a white yoga space, with the Wii Fit trainer standing in the middle. The ribbon flies past her as she steps forward and smiles. WFT: Good morning! Are you ready to begin your daily routine? The camera looks up and down as if to nod. WFT: Excellent. Let's begin with a few basic stretches. Hold your arms out to the side, take a deep breath, and slowly bring them in front of you. The trainer does that, extending her arms out, and slowly begins to bring them in front of her face. WFT: Just like this. Slowly, slowly... AAAHHH! (Silence) She screams and ducks as a Wii remote flies past her, leaving a hole in the wall behind her. (Mii Plaza, 0:00-0:16) When the drywall finishes crumbling, she looks at the wall, then at the screen, which zooms out and reveals a hole in the TV. The TV is in a living room, and inside in front of it is the Reckless Wiimote Safety Guy, arms in front of his face; clearly, he didn't do the stretch slowly, and didn't have the strap on. He cups his hands to his mouth and weakly waves "sorry" to the trainer, who runs and jumps out of the TV into his room. WFT: You need to learn basic safety before you begin these exercises. Allow me to demonstrate. (Bye Bye Beautiful, 0:13-0:16) Sending hostility, the RWSG picks up another remote and grips it with both hands. Announcer: Time to whip into shape! Ready? FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Wii Fit Trainer! Reckless Safety Guy! Draw! 60 (Bye Bye Beautiful, 0:16-0:30) WFT: Let's stretch our... Too late. Even though she legitimately wanted to show him how to stretch, the Guy was too reckless and bashes her head with the remote while she raises her arms. He continues his assault, using the remote as a tiny sword, until a hit knocks her to the ground. 57 The Guy stands over the downed trainer, but she instantly pulls a Jackknife and kicks him in the gnards. She then handsprings to her feet and twirls, karate chopping the Guy in the neck thrice, before she grabs his arms and yanks them up, cracking his back with the stretch. She then crosses them behind his back, painfully working out a few more kinks, and puts her knee to his spine, bending him to finish his warmup. WFT: Let's work those muscles! The guy rolls onto his back and tries to get up, but the trainer drops a medicine ball on his stomach, winding him. Spawning a balance board underneath her, she steps on it and balances one end over the guy's face, before smacking him repeatedly by stepping down. 48 The combo is stopped when the Guy throws his remote up and hits the trainer in the face, and he flips onto his head and swings another remote to spin himself around like a top. He kicks the trainer multiple times before throwing his second remote (or third, depending on if you count the one in the intro. I don't). 46 (Bye Bye Beautiful, 1:00-1:46) It flies behind the Trainer and smashes a lamp into several terra cotta shards, and he then Sparta-kicks her onto the mess, scarring her back. 44 The Guy catches the Wiimote he threw earlier as it falls down, and the Trainer gets back up. When she tries to lunge to do damage, the Guy sidesteps and whips the remote, snagging her wrists in the strap. Reckless Wiimote Safety Guy throws the remote up and into the wall, pinning the trainer to it with her arms up, and the spawns another remote and nunchuck. With the finesse of a Wii Sports Boxing pro, he unleashes a devastating punch combo, followed by a slow-no jab to the side of her head. 37 As he pumps up for more attacks, the trainer begins to form a yellow ball of energy in her hands, burning away the strap binding get. Just before the Guy throws his next punch, she lets it out. WFT: Salute the sun! She shoots the energy at him, knocking him away. As he flies, she leaps after him and attacks, juggling him in the air with several upward-striking yoga poses. To finish him off, she leaps up and smacks him down to the ground as if she were heading a soccer ball. 30 The guy rolls to safety and grabs two more remotes. Attaching a nunchuck to each, he starts to swing the remotes around, leaving a blue blur in their wake. However, one slips out of his hand and flies towards the trainer so fast it makes a sonic boom; the trainer ducks just in time and the remote smashes a window, killing a cat outside. The Guy grabs another remote to continue his showing-off, but it is too late, and the Trainer dive-kicks his face, before using the hangtime to sit down levitating in the air, entering the lotus position. WFT: Let's get your heart rate down. 23 The guy swings, but the trainer catches his wrist and pushes him back. WFT: To Zero. The lotus position has awakened a power deep within her, and as she stops levitating to step on the floor, she becomes surrounded by a fiery rainbow aura. The room glows a bright white before turning pitch black, and the Trainer takes a large stride, extending an arm and knee in front of her. As her aura burns and depletes, she sends forth a barrage of lights, each in the shape of her doing a different yoga pose. They fly towards the Guy, who begins to twirl the remotes and swing the attached nunchucks like... Well, nunchucks. They spin fast and furious, shattering the light constructs before they reach him, and when the last one is gone, he links a nunchuck to a remote to create a long whip, which he snaps at the trainer. She goes flying into a wall while the whip breaks, and the Guy discards one of his controllers, while unplugging the other from its accessory. 10 With a flick of the wrist, the remote flies out of his hands and strikes the Trainer across the side of her face. She recoils, spinning around, and the Guy wraps a nunchuck wire around her neck like a garrotte, attempting to squeeze the life out of her throat. She survives by taking a deep breath, and after holding it in, gains a small boost of power. She breaks free, spawning three hula hoops around her body, and hulas into the air, smacking the Guy with the hoops as she rises. 4'' The Guy is not willing to let his prey escape, and grabs yet another remote (this one has Wii motion plus), attaching it to the nunchuck. He throws the remote and loops it around the bottom hoop by the WFT's feet, and yanks her down to the ground, where she drops the hoops and lands hard on her knees. ''1 As she kneels in pain, the Reckless Wiimote Safety Guy approaches her from behind with the WiiU Game Pad, and smashes it down on her head, breaking it in half and knocking her out. K.O!!! (Mii Plaza) As the Wii Fit Trainer's unconscious body slumps to the ground, the Guy looks around and sees all the destruction he has caused and all the equipment he has lost. Frantically looking for a solution, he opens up the Safety Manual, and... Results (Boxing Results) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE RECKLESS WIIMOTE SAFETY GUY! Category:MP999 Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees